1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball flip toy and more particularly pertains to playing a simulated game of baseball with a baseball flip toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating sporting games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 262,223 to Raymond discloses a projectile for toss game. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 271,890 to Astwood, Sr. discloses a dart baseball game board. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 301,899 to Cook discloses an object toss skill game. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 329,469 to Franklin et al. discloses a dart board baseball game. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,880 to Gettemeier et al. discloses a tossing game apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a baseball flip toy that allows a user or group of users to play a simulated game of baseball.
In this respect, the baseball flip toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a simulated game of baseball.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baseball flip toy which can be used for playing a simulated game of baseball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.